


bad guy

by softambrollins



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Choking, Depression, Hate Sex, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Hatred, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 07:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softambrollins/pseuds/softambrollins
Summary: "It must reallyburnyou," he says, looking him up and down, words dripping with mock sympathy. "Daddy replaced you. You're not his favourite toy anymore. And your boys… Where are they? Oh,right, they left you. Because you were too weak and pathetic and needy andselfish. It'syourfault that your precious Deano left you—"Seth doesn't even register what happens, it's like he blacks out for a moment and the next, he has him pressed up hard against the wall with one hand fisted tightly in his shirt and the other wrapped around his throat.
Relationships: Adam Cole/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	bad guy

**Author's Note:**

> Post-RAW 04/11/2019. It's literally just this:  
  

> 
> There's also like the tiniest little hint of Mox/Omega, because why not. It's not like I have any shame left.
> 
> And listen to [bad guy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4-TbQnONe_w) because it's impossible for me to disassociate it from them now.

His body's aching all over but the pain is muted somehow, like he can't really feel it. Like the sensation is far away and he has to really focus for it to come through as anything but static. It's like he's been walking through a thick fog since he lost the title, clouding his head, dulling his senses. He feels numb. Except for a heavy kind of tiredness that's settled over him. It's like months and months of exhaustion that he's been trying to outrun catching up to him all at once. He feels like he just wants to go to sleep for a million years and he doesn't care if he ever wakes up. Because there's no reason to anymore. It's gone, it's all gone, and he doesn't have the will to even think about how to get it back. It's been extinguished completely. He's forgotten how to _want_ anything anymore, because it's all been so pointless. It's all just rotted away into anger and self-loathing, poisoning him somewhere deep down in his gut.

He's sitting there, all alone, just staring at the walls of the locker room in silence when he hears the door creak open and the last person he would ever expect walks in like he owns the place. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asks, getting to his feet, heat rate quickening, suddenly on the alert. 

He just looks perfectly calm, flashes that trademark _Adam Cole Bay-Bay_ smirk. 

"It's okay, man, I'm not here to fight," he says casually. 

Seth rolls his eyes at that. "Yeah, right," he says skeptically. "Where's your boys?"

Seth's really not in the mood for this right now, but the chance of payback for earlier might at least be enough to forget about everything else for a while. Four against one is still pretty dicey but Seth has the advantage now in that he literally has nothing to lose so he simply just does not give a fuck anymore. 

Adam throws his hands up in an exaggerated shrug. "They're not here. I'm _all alone_," he says, drawing the words out. "Kinda like you are, huh?"

Adam looks him directly in the eyes, unflinching, and Seth feels something cold pass through him.

Seth doesn't say anything, just stares back at him, lips slightly parted. He takes in a breath, swallows hard. 

Adam slowly walks closer to him. Seth doesn't move an inch, but he stands up straighter, his whole body tensing.

"It must really _burn_ you," he says, looking him up and down, words dripping with mock sympathy. "Daddy replaced you. You're not his favourite toy anymore. And your boys… Where are they? Oh, _right_, they left you. Because you were too weak and pathetic and needy and _selfish_. It's _your_ fault that your precious Deano left you—"

Seth doesn't even register what happens, it's like he blacks out for a moment and the next, he has him pressed up hard against the wall with one hand fisted tightly in his shirt and the other wrapped around his throat. 

"Shut the fuck up or I'm going to send Hunter's new toy back to him with brain damage," Seth tells him and he's deadly serious. One more word and all that's going to be left of Adam fucking Cole is a smear on the bottom of his boot. 

Adam just laughs. "Oh, _there_ he is," he says, almost sounding gleeful. "That's the fire I wanted to see. I was so disappointed because I heard so much about the mighty Seth Rollins, the first ever NXT champion, the beastslayer, the best in the world, and then I come here and you're like a shell of who you used to be. It's like you're dead inside. And I get it. You have nothing left to fight for. Your boys are happier without you. Your title's gone. Hell, even those pathetic people who used to love you _abandoned_ you."

"_Shut up_," Seth says, releasing his hold for just a second before slamming him back into the wall again. But not as hard as he intended. He should knock him the fuck out, he should punch him right in his stupid fucking mouth, then get on top of him and keep swinging until his smug face is a bloody mess and his knuckles are all torn to shreds and then keep going some more for good measure until he physically can't raise his arm anymore. Maybe that might actually make him feel something again — but something stops him. Almost like some sick part of him is welcoming his words. _Needs_ to hear them. The same words his own brain has been assaulting him with every single night while he lies awake staring at the ceiling, wanting to fucking scream to quiet the noise in his head, wishing he could just snuff it out for good. 

Adam doesn't stop talking though. "You're _nothing_," he snarls. "You're a washed-up has-been. I'm everything you were but _better_. I have everything you had but I'm not gonna lose it by being _weak_ and then do nothing but cry about it—"

"What the fuck do you want?" Seth asks hysterically, feeling like he's beginning to unravel completely. His hands are shaking like they do when he wakes up from nightmares. Maybe this is just another dream and this is just his subconscious fucking with him some more. 

Adam leans in as close as he can, blue eyes staring straight into his, like he can fucking see _everything_, like he knows everything that's been going on in his fucked-up head. "I want you to know that you're not special," he says, quiet and intimate, his breath hot in his face. "Everyone's gonna forget about you and it'll be like you're already dead. Everyone's moved on. I'm sure Dean's moved on, he's probably found someone else to replace you too, someone much better..." 

And that's it, he's going to fucking _kill_ him. He's going to strangle him with his bare hands. Squeeze and squeeze until he can feel the life drain out of him. He doesn't care if this is a dream or if it's real. Except that's not what happens at all and without even deciding to do it, like his body's out of his control — he surges forward and crashes their mouths together and it's the first thing he actually _feels_ in so long, in weeks, hell, in _months_. 

He can taste blood in his mouth and the sharp metallic tang wakes all his senses up at once. He can feel his veins buzzing, his skin going hot all over. He pins his hips against the wall and kisses him hard and rough, tugging his bottom lip between his teeth until he gasps into his mouth, shoving his tongue deep inside until he's gagging for it. He rips his shirt off, running his fingers up his back and then dragging his nails down over his skin, as Adam swears and shivers against him. He fists his hands in his hair and pulls on it hard, biting down on his shoulder as he throws his head back. He seems to like it from the way he's rocking his hips up into him, desperate to get some friction through both layers of their jeans. Seth can feel the weight and heat of him and it makes his own already half-hard dick throb in anticipation. 

He turns him around so he's pressed up against his back, his dick pressing into his ass. He puts his hand around his throat again, feeling his hot pulse against his fingertips, listening to his shallow breathing. He slowly tightens his grip, fingers digging into flesh and sinew, and he moves the other hand down, cupping him firmly through his jeans so that he can feel how he's responding to this. He's making low whines in his throat, rutting desperately into Seth's hand that's wedged in between the wall and Adam's body for leverage.

"What do you want?" he asks again. It's crazy how he's the one in control but somehow it feels like the other way around. Like this was his plan all along. He feels like he's losing his mind. But maybe it doesn't even matter anymore.

"I want you...to show me who you really are," he says, hoarse and out of breath. "You're fucking selfish and conniving and you don't give a shit about anyone. Everything you already think about yourself is true. So fuck it. Just do whatever you want."

He grabs Adam by the shoulders, spins him around and just stares at him for a moment, wild-eyed and dazed. And then he shoves him down onto his knees in front of him. He hastily unzips his pants, slides them down his thighs and then he's not so gently pushing Adam's mouth down on him. He tangles both hands in his hair and guides him as he bobs his head over him. Adam takes him in hungrily without any resistance, like he's enjoying all of this, and he should hate it but it feels good somehow. Not having to pretend anymore, embracing all the fucked-up parts of him that he's been so scared of anyone seeing. Seth closes his eyes and tries to imagine he's somewhere else but it's impossible. Everything else is empty and dead and this is all that's left. He grabs the back of Adam's neck firmly in frustration and makes the rhythm harder, faster until he can feel himself hitting the back of his throat with every stroke. 

He fucks his mouth with quick, precise thrusts, letting go of everything else. Because there's nothing left. _He's right, this is all his fault, he deserves it, this is just who he is, he uses people and ends up alone—_

His grips relaxes on Adam's head as he gets lost in it and he pulls off for just a second at the very last moment when he's right at the brink. His mouth is red and swollen and wet and he looks wrecked, bruises already forming on his neck, but also ridiculously pleased with himself. 

Seth blinks at him, confused and almost wary. 

Adam just looks up at him in that way he's already starting to despise. Startlingly bright blue gaze seeing right through him. Maybe he should've just knocked him the fuck out. "Say my name," he says before swallowing him deep again. 

"_Fuck you_," he grits out as he comes in his mouth. For one moment, just one blissful moment, he stops thinking completely and it's like everything else doesn't exist.

And then it's over and he's right back here and nothing's changed at all. 

Adam just pulls off, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth, and laughs again. 

Seth's tempted to just push him away and leave him right there, prove him right. But instead he reaches down and hauls him back up to his feet, crowds him against the wall again, catches his mouth in a dirty, open-mouthed kiss, tasting salt and himself on his lips. He drags his mouth down his throat, grazes his teeth over flushed, sweat-sheened skin, tongues at the raised, purple fingerprint marks there. He tucks his face into his neck so he won't have to look at him, breathing hot and heavy against his skin, Adam's hair in his face. He smells different and foreign and all _wrong_. He feels like a stranger under his hands, but he somehow knows exactly what he needs, and maybe that's why this works. He needs something new to wash the taste of everything else away. The bitterness of defeat, the gnawing loneliness. He unbuttons his jeans, slides his hand inside the front, jerks him off fast and sloppy until he's coming all over his hand and his underwear, groaning into Seth's shoulder. 

It's just what he deserves, honestly. Adam just looks satisfied though, like he got exactly what he wanted. 

Seth turns away from him, grabs Adam's discarded shirt from the floor and wipes his hand off before tossing it at him. "I think that belongs to you," he says, deadpan. 

Adam just smirks that infuriating smirk again. 

Seth thought that at least he would stop talking now but apparently not. He starts to leave but then stops by the door to turn back to him. 

"You think you're so tough, huh, Seth? You think you're a bad guy because you did everything you could to reach the mountaintop and you did some fucked-up shit to stay there? Well, you're not there anymore so you didn't do enough," he says, like he's sorry. "You're not a bad guy, Seth. _I'm_ the bad guy."

He turns and walks away like none of it happened at all. Seth just stares at the spot where he was standing for a long time, adrenaline still pumping through his veins, feeling the heady combination of exhilaration and shame rise up in him until it eventually subsides and he's left with nothing again.


End file.
